


About Time

by jeldon



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeldon/pseuds/jeldon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Felicity is captured by a Count successor, Oliver swings in to save the day. First kiss and fluff follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

Oliver's bow twanged, and the man fell to the ground, dropping Felicity from his hold. She flew forward towards Oliver, who caught her. They fell backwards, Felicity landing in Oliver's lap. She gasped as air rushed back into her lungs. Oliver watched her heaving chest slowly find a more normal rhythm.  


"How did you?" Tears streamed down her face, as she regained her breathing. "Is he-?"  
"Shhhh." He soothed, brushing the droplets from her eyes. "Injection arrows, just a bit of tranquilizer. Shhh you're safe now."  
"I-I know." A shudder ran through her. "It's just...he was just like the Count. Taunting and he just kept touching me and-" Felicity broke off, like she'd said too much, her shoulders shaking. Oliver stiffened as the implications of her words hit him. He looked over to the fallen villain. Rage and anger jolted through his body. This man had touched Felicity, his Felicity. He was going to pay.  
"Maybe he should get a real arrow now. That conniving, awful son of a-" Oliver couldn't even complete his own threat, his body shaking slightly as he shifted to draw an arrow.  
"No." Felicity insisted, placing her hand on his arm. Her eyes bored into his. "You made a promise and you are not going to break it again. Not for me."  
"But he-"  
"Is a horrible person that will get locked up for life. And that is what he deserves."  
Oliver just stared at her in amazement. How was she so forgiving, so kind, no matter what the circumstance. "You-how are you so calm?"  
Felicity almost smiled at that. She shifted slightly on his lap. "Oh, I'm not. But you're helping a bit." She turned, so that they were face to face.  
"Just a bit?" Oliver pouted at her, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to splinter across his face. His arm began to snake around her waist.  
"I suppose you could do a little more to help out." Felicity said, tapping a finger against her chin. She ducked her head toward his.  
"And what's that?" He breathed.  
"Shhhh..." They were so close now, he could see the tiny clumps of mascara that clung to her lashes. Felicity tilted her head slightly and she could smell her soft perfume mingling with the damp of his sweat. It wasn't a bad smell at all, it was an Oliver smell. Oliver tilted his head, and bent down, pressing his lips to Felicity's. There were soft, supple and gave easily to his. But she started and pulled away slowly. "Are-are you sure about this?"  
"About us?" He pulled her body flush to his. "Always."  
Felicity nodded "You're a bit over dressed, mister." She reached up and gently yanked down his mask, before pressing her lips back to his. It wasn't rough or needy, it was slow and calm. Oliver's hood dropped from his head, just as Diggle came smashing through the boarded door. Felicity and Oliver broke apart, both breathing deeply.  
Diggle's eyes widened as he took in their position. Then a slow smile crept over his face.  
"About time you two." He said, a shit-eating grin on his face, "I would say I told you so, but.."  
"Diggle..." Oliver threatened in a low voice.  
Diggle threw his hands up, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Next time, put a sign on the door. Like maybe 'just got the bad guy. Make out session underway."  
But he turned and shut the door behind him, chuckling to himself. 'Took the two idiots long enough', he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Akkk my first fic that I've actually put up somewhere. What did you guise think? I'm not 100% on this one, but I just wanted to share it in anticipation for the FIRST CANON OLICITY KISS NEXT WEEK.  
> ~Love you darlings!


End file.
